Legend of Zelda: the Heroes' Heirs
by Nerokin4
Summary: (This didn't do very well last time... but I hope it'll go better this time) Links Descendants live in our world, and must fight with Zelda's descendants and Ganon's to Save it from Vaati's Brother.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda

The Stories Continue

The Triforce Exists

Connor Blacksmith was one of the youngest LOZ fans in America. The only one younger was a classmate named Kyra Metalsmith. The Legend of Zelda had become an old time game series but people still played it. Connor and Kyra were the youngest among them at 16 and 15. Little it was to their knowledge that they were about to discover a huge secret about the games.

It all started when Connor woke up to a burning sensation in his right hand. When he looked he found the strangest mark he had ever seen on it, the Triforce of Courage. It was a set of three triangles connected at the corners and the bottom right triangle shone brighter than the others. He thought the hours he spent playing LOZ Skyward Sword had affected his eyesight. He tried showing it to his mother and she could see it plain as day. Nope, not seeing things.

He went to school with gloves on to avoid people seeing the Triforce. Surprising, seeing as how it was late spring that no one noticed. Kyra was also wearing gloves, but weather it was to hide another Triforce, or if her hands were just freezing, he did not know. During Latin class the burning in his hand became fiercer and the Triforce showed through the cloth of the glove.

This time Connor could tell Kyra was hiding a Triforce, the Triforce of Wisdom, the bottom left triangle glowing brightest. Kyra rushed out of the room as did Connor. He raced after Kyra until he caught up with her in the Custodial office.

"Kyra, it's okay," he assured her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"I know what you're feeling right now." Connor said. "I have a Triforce too."

Kyra looked at him for assurance this was real. Connor took off his right glove and showed her the Triforce of Courage. She looked surprised, scared even, but he assured her it was alright. Then a third party appeared in the room. It was Connor's friend Ethan Silversmith, and on his hand was the Triforce of Power, the top triangle glowing brightest.

"I saw…" Ethan said. "I saw what you have on your hands… What is it? What is this mark supposed to mean?"

"Kyra, you're a fan of the Legend of Zelda too right?" Connor asked. "I should be able to explain it to you too if not." He started explaining the Triforce and its significance to the Legend of Zelda series as the trio left the Custodial office. He explained the three pieces of the Triforce, Power, the top, Wisdom, the left, and Courage, the right.

"This is a Relic of Power from a video game?" Ethan asked.

"Apparently," Kyra said. "But why is it that they came out of the game?"

"I'll be able to help you with that," Their new teacher, Professor Flynn, approached them, and told them he could help them .

"How can you help us?" Connor asked. "I know the Legend of Zelda is an old game series but what would a high school professor know about the series?"

Professor Flynn smiled at Connor. "I know more than what the games give."


	2. Chapter 2

The Three Swords

Professor Flynn led the trio to his home in the suburbs of Seaveiw. It was a modest condominium on the lowest floor of the complex with very little furniture or decoration. For reasons Connor couldn't comprehend, there was an elevator in the middle of the first room. Flynn rushed the trio into the elevator and pushed a button marked with the whole Triforce.

Connor, Kyra, and Ethan were rushed into a room with a statue of the Triforce and a mural of a paradise kingdom. Flynn explained the mural was a door to the Sacred Realm, and the Statue was a keyhole with the Triforce as a key.

"In order to open the door, you have to grab your section of the statue with the hand that has the Triforce." Flynn said. Connor grabbed the bottom right triangle and realized, for the first time, that the mural had three representations of the goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. Din was obviously the flying ruby, the flying sapphire had to be Nayru, and the flying emerald was truly Farore. When Connor made contact with the Triforce, Farore started glowing.

Kyra then touched the bottom left Triforce and Nayru started to shine. Din lit up only when Ethan made contact with the top Triforce. When the goddesses were set alight, the door to the Sacred Realm opened revealing three swords. One was as long and jagged as barbed wire but twenty times as thick. It was double edge but it had a tsuba, a Japanese guard. Another had Greek style hilt and guard but was just thicker than a saber.

It was the sword in the middle that caught Connor's attention the most, however. It was about as long as his arm from tip to guard. The guard looked like a blue pair of wings. There was a diamond in the middle of the guard that looked to have the purpose of keeping itself from falling off. This sword was the Master Sword.

"Each of these weapons," Flynn said, "is the key to awakening your true power. After you have the power, you must find your strength and protect this world from Deman."

"Who is Deman?" Kyra asked.

"My guess is this Deman guy is the reason all we have left of Hyrule is the games." Ethan said.

"That's a simplified version of it but yes." Flynn answered. "Deman is Vaati's twin brother. An earth sorcerer, Deman is Vaati's total opposite and best advantage over the Hylians. When Vaati died, Deman took over and totally destroyed the world of Hylia. The Hylians were forced to evacuate to a new world, our Universia, or Earth."

"So we humans evolved from Hylians?" Connor summed up.

"Not quite," Flynn said. "We four are descended from Hylians, but as humans we didn't evolve from them."

"Where did humans come from?" Evan asked.

"Even I don't know."

"Why should we put ourselves in this danger?" Connor asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Why did the Triforce choose us?"

"Because you are descended from the three Triforce wielders. Ethan and Connor you never knew your fathers. I could say the same for your mother Kyra. They left because they felt they could never make up for what they did to you. They fell in love with regular humans and gave birth to the first generation of Half-Hylians the world of Universia has ever seen."

"Professor Flynn, you're descended from the Sage of light Rauru, aren't you?" Kyra asked.

"No, I am Rauru. I am the Sage of Light."

"Where are Saria and the others?" Connor asked.

"That's an answer for another time" Rauru said. "Now, you need to draw the sword that corresponds with the Triforce in your possession."

Connor stood in front of the Master Sword, with Kyra and the Elven sword on the left and Ethan and the Ganon Sword on the right. They all grabbed the hilts and drew. The Ganon Sword lit up with a red shine, the Elven Sword glowed with a blue light and the Master Sword shone with a green glow. The lights got so intense that they couldn't see the swords anymore, and when the light faded the swords had become rings on their fingers.

"In order to awaken the power in the Hylia Rings, you have to say this phrase exactly," Rauru explained. "' Power of Hylia! Awaken within me!' This will awaken the power of your bloodline."

Connor decided to try it out. He flashed his ring, "Power of Hylia! Awaken within me!" and the transformation began. He felt a palpable power flow through him and a green light enveloped him. His clothes felt heavier before the light around his head and feet finally faded.

The only one not surprised and/or blushing (Kyra) was Rauru.

"Dude, Look down." Ethan said. Connor did as he was told and saw why there was extra weight to his clothes. He was wearing the green tunic, chainmail, gloves, off-white trousers and boots of the Hero of Time. He still had his brunette hair and green eyes, or so he was confirmed. He felt on his head the pointed hat of the Legend of Zelda's hero.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Link." Rauru said.

"Let me try," Ethan said. "Power of Hylia! Awaken within me!" A red light surrounded Ethan and it finally faded around his head and feet. His clothes, cape and headpiece, made him look like the Lord of All Evil, Ganondorf. He had the black armor and cape, yellow Gemmed headpiece, and chainmail.

"My turn," Kyra said. "Power of Hylia! Awaken within me!" this time a blue light took Kyra's shape. Connor had only seen Kyra wear a dress once at homecoming. Now she was wearing a beautiful gown that made her look like a queen. It was purple from the waist up and white from the waist down with a flap in front that had the Triforce mark on it surrounded by wind. The Elven sword was at her side. She had pink, elbow length gloves and a golden crown.

"I extend a hearty welcome to Zelda and a reluctant welcome to Ganondorf," Rauru said as an alarm went off. "Not a moment too soon either, there's trouble in Central Park."


	3. Chapter 3

Attack of the Troblins

Kyra wasn't a huge fan of dresses, but this one was so beautiful she couldn't bear to throw it away. Not to mention if her Ancestors could fight in it so could she. At the moment, what she couldn't deal with was fighting the nasty creatures invading the park.

These creatures had white hair in ponytails, pink, peeling skin, and dirty brown loincloths. They did not have a face, but they somehow had senses, and limbs. They had four legs and two arms. In one arm each Troblin (as Rauru called them) had a sword that looked like a carving knife. These monsters had a definite leader. It looked like a floating ball with a face and arms.

"I am Mallikar," it said. "I am the one who will conquer the Hylians for my Lord Deman."

"Not today Pal!" Connor said.

"You're going down!" Ethan said. "You and your friends too!"

There was no way Kyra could back them up on this. She wasn't as brave or brave-looking as them, especially not Connor. Kyra doubted Deman would let Connor, a descendant of Link, get away looking like that. She doubted any girl would let him get away looking like that. He just looked so cool her heart was beating loud enough for her to hear.

Ethan on the other hand just looked menacing. She knew he was a "gentle giant," but the way he was dressed betrayed his personality. It even scared her a little. Only his face gave her security because it was familiar.

"Ready guys?" She said.

"Yeah! Heroes together! Hylians Forever!" Connor said.

"Power Rangers?" Ethan whispered to Connor. "Seriously?"

"Sorry, it's the best I could think of."

"What is this?" Mallikar asked rhetorically. "The Hero of Universia, the Princess of Destiny, and the Lord of All Evil working together to defeat Deman without argument? Strangest of circumstances indeed."

"Lord of All Evil?" Ethan queried.

"I'll explain later" Connor said. "Right now we have to beat these guys into the ground."

"Right."

Connor rushed for Mallikar while Ethan and Kyra took on the Troblins. When Ethan chopped one in half Kyra had taken down twenty. Connor wasn't as lucky as her with Mallikar though. Every slash, every counter, every thrust, they were all blocked. Until he stuck out his arm and energy started charging in his hand.

"Triforce Blast!" he shouted. The energy was released and broke all of Mallikar defenses. It also destroyed all the Troblins in the park. Kyra decided to help out Connor and Ethan was on it as well. Too late Mallikar was growing to gigantic size.

"Time for the big guns now!" he said.

"How do we fight that!?" Ethan asked. Rauru's voice came from the rings.

"It's time for you to Dualize," he said. "Connor stick you right hand towards Ethan, Kyra stick yours towards Connor, Ethan stick yours towards Kyra."

The commands were followed.

"Now cover the hand pointed at you with your left hand." The command was followed. Kyra and Ethan were encased in a capsule and three golden women flew from the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

The Giants Collide

At the mere sight of the Giant Mallikar, the city was evacuated to underground safe houses. However Kyra was focused on the Goddesses. One started to glow red (Din) and change form to a giant head and chest. Another glowed blue (Nayru) and turned into the left half of a body including left hand, half a torso, and a left leg. The last was glowing green (Farore) and turned into the other half of the body.

The blue and green body halves connected before the head was added to the mix. The goddesses turned into a giant robot. Connor flew free style towards the robot before the capsules entered the same room in the robot and were put into place. Only Connor was free to move in a limited amount of space. When he tried walking, the ground moved to keep him in place. The most he had for a sword was a metal rod with a hilt and guard. It had a hologram of a regular single edge sword surrounding it.

Kyra looked at her hand and found the Triforce of Wisdom had disappeared. Ethan could say the same of the Triforce of Power. Kyra looked at Connor's hand and found out why. On his hand all three triangles of the Triforce were glowing.

Connor opened his move with a backhand slice to the right arm. It didn't work. Mallikar retaliated by punching the wananbe MegaZord in the chest.

"Connor, change your sword!" Rauru said over an intercom. Connor nodded.

"Ganon Sword!" Connor yelled. Instantly Connor's sword transformed into Ethan's. It proved a little heavy for Connor but too powerful for Mallikar, one swing and the arms were broken.

"Elven sword!" Connor yelled. This time the sword became Kyra's which was apparently too light for Connor and too quick for Mallikar, a few seconds later he was down but not out.

"Master Sword!" Connor yelled. This time all Connor needed to do was end it. He pointed his sword downward, and jumped onto Mallikar driving his sword into him.

Mallikar became what Rauru called "Purified" and all the damage done was reversed. "Hylian Heroes, victory is ours." Connor said.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody Expects Jason Simian

Ethan had his doubts as to what happened the previous day. When the Wannabe MegaZord finally disappeared, the Goddesses turned into crystals each of their own respective color. That Morning, walking to school with Connor and Kyra, he made them swear not to tell anyone that they had anything to do with the "Heroes of Seaview," or the "Giant Robot Saving the City." Those were the headlines for the news that day.

Lunch came and Kyra came running to Connor and Ethan.

"Hide me." she said.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"It's your brother, he wants to interview me."

Jason Simian, Connor's half-brother was with the news cast for Seaveiw High. His partner, Lisa Claudius, just kept going on and on about what happened the day before, so she told Jason to interview everyone about what they saw that day.

"Oh, Connor! Ethan! Have either of you seen Kyra?" Jason asked.

"Not today, no," Ethan answered.

"By the way Connor, where were you during the evacuation yesterday?"

"I was helping the Heroes."

There was a pause, and then Jason asked Ethan if this was true.

"Kyra, Connor and I were all helping the Heroes however we could."

"I see, thank you for the interview."


End file.
